Kolimi Michioto
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:1" | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 未知音 (Michi oto) Lost Sound / Unknown Sound コリミ (Kolimi) No specific point in Japanese |- style="mso-yfti-irow:2" | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: UNKN00 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:3" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| GENDER | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| Female | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| VOICE RANGE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| 230,3 Hz (A#3) | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| RELATED CHARACTERS | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| [[Karime Miyu|'Karime Miyu']]' '(almost like a sister <3) Hikaru Mikifly (best friend) Meguro Nika (loves to help her, good friend) Kowarene Nulla (such a good friend) Kowarene Nullo (best buddies) Kuri-pi (cutie pie) |- style="mso-yfti-irow:4" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| AGE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| 14 | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| GENRE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| ((i have no slighly idea,,.,)) | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| HOMEPAGE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'Tumblr ask' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:5" | style="padding: 0.75pt; text-align: center;"|WEIGHT | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'78kg' | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| CHARACTER ITEM | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| Toasers, Electronic chip | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| CREATOR | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| EllenJamesBlack ''' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:6" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| HEIGHT | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| '''149cm | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| VOICE SOURCE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| Inês/Ellen | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| PICTURE LINK LIST | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'deviantART' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:7" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| BIRTHDAY | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'June 29th' | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| LIKES | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| toasers, cute gloves, warm day and autum | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| MEDIA LIST | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| YouTube |- style="mso-yfti-irow:8" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| RELEASE DATE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| 17-07-2011 | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| DISLIKES | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'cold people' | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| SIGNATURE SONG | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| nope nothing |- style="mso-yfti-irow:9;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| PERSONALITY: She can be timid sometimes, but she is mostly of the times very outgoing, even if she is a little diffeerent from the other she tries to be friendly with everyone. Kolimi likes to help others, and when people are annoying simply says it; I mean she really is a direct girl that never hides something that bothers her, but when it comes to love and friendship problems her shy mode comes out. |} Character Design[[Michioto Kolimi|''' ]] '''Hair color: Red haired Eye color: Yellow Top: Purple Shorts: Pink I'm too lazy to describe everything, sorry just look up her concept art Characteristics: There’s an off button in her chest. Her skin is not yet finished, so she’s made of patches andsome of those are shown, on the left tigh, left arm and neck Nationality: Portuguese, from Portugal Voice Configuration[[Miyu Karime|''' ]] You can find her voice bank for download here: http://www.mediafire.com/?rpy9k6f4eiwnf3z Kolimi VB I made the ACT 2!! You can download it here: [ACT2 ] my thanks goes to '''Leo 's creator And i'm planning on doing a multi-languages voicebank, I already have the list with the main sounds kolimi.png|Ultimate design!! kolimi new.png|this is her never finished 2nd design, i made the ultimate design after this one Kolimi art.png|First design, wow this is really old omg